Fifth Year Students Classes
Link to more information on Magic 'Updated on 7/27/2014' Fifth Year Students Classes Air/Wind Magic 14) Speed enhancement, using wind to increase velocity of punching, slashing, projectiles, etc 15) Vacuum – ‘sucking’ or pulling air/wind action away from an area such as pulling an arrow away from a target. ''' '''Fire/Heat Magic 9) Fire field- a large area of fire that burns steadily 10) Flame wave- waves of fire moving towards a target Water Magic 9) Water cannon- an explosive ball of water Dark Magic 6) Devour: envelope foes in eternal darkness 7) Nightmare "generate the foes fear through shadows (not physical) General necromancy. A) Dire flame: Practitioners of Dire Flame can throw bolts of fire, project explosive fireballs, and even summon dragon-like burning constructs that immolate enemies with tongues of flame. ''' '''Sometimes the sight of a skilled user of power of dire flame is enough to reduce the bravest of opponents to begging for mercy. Due to being fueled by one’s own emotional energy, these flames burn brightly, in colors according to the user’s aura. ''' '''It is preferred by those of an aggressive nature, or those attuned to heat. It also requires a grasp of balance, stability and order within one’s self, lest the flames turn inward upon the user. ' ' B) Diamond dust: While many mages swear by the power of Dire Flame, many others seek to master the powerful diamond dust. ''' '''By using their energies to summon forth the soul-chilling cold of the highest mountains, masters of diamond dust can send daggers of ice flying toward enemies, call a freezing ice storm to slow their shivering foes, or even encase opponents in columns of ice before shattering them with a single blow. Few foes have the courage to stand up to the cold stare of a Diamond dust master. Diamond dust is preferred by those attuned to cold, or of a cold temperament. C) Tempest: mages proficient in Tempest have the winds at their beck and call. Foes who have faced this style and survived tell tales of blasts of gale-force winds and of powerful whirlwinds that effortlessly sent them flying away from the Tempest user himself. Many practitioners of Tempest face entire gangs without ever taking a wound, as the mighty winds at their command keep their foes at bay. Those with the chill of the wind in their hearts find Tempest far easier to command, so it is a favored style among those who have already mastered diamond dust. D) Terra cathedral: those who study this style gain mastery over the ponderous element of earth, putting the mighty power of stone and crystal at their command. Masters of Terra cathedral have the ability to attack enemies with crystalline missiles, encase foes in stone, or even open the ground beneath an opponent's feet. To command the power of earth requires a mind centered on balance, stability, and order. so Terra cathedral is a favored style among those who have mastered dire flame. Creatureology A study of various mythical animals, their breeding and care for them. Any magic user- depending on the ability and level of magic, the user will be allowed to take care of a creature. ''' '''Creator Magic Being able to create creatures and objects out of magic. If the person knows Sentientancy-which is one of the Plants/Herbal techniques 1) Study of ores, rocks and minerals. 2) Study of plants and trees. 3) How to shape and bend them. 4) How to manipulate them.